Cariño en gris sostenido
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: *Inspirado en el SpecialChapter* Quizás le ha venido gustando desde hace cuatrocientos trece días, en los cuales ha marcado en el calendario "Hoy es otro día más en que Juvia me querrá por ser yo", y en los futuros, donde atesorará aquella bufanda que derrite, poquito a poquito, sus sentimientos. Y es que Gray podía no ser cálido, no obstante, la prenda sí lo era. Mucho. —Gruvia.


**Renuncia:** todo de Hiro Mashima.

Sólo quiero decir que esto no es un plagio —me leí tres oneshot sobre el special chapter, si a estas alturas me salió igual al de alguien más seré telépata—. Y que cualquier parecido con el EreMika es "pura casualidad".

* * *

**CARIÑO EN GRIS SOSTENIDO. **

«Usted no sabe cómo yo valoro su sencillo coraje de quererme»

— Gray, a veces tú puedes ser muy frío.

Esa era una de las tantas frases que Erza le repetía constantemente, junto a una mirada consternada y una alegría a medio borrar. Cuando oía aquello, Gray se le quedaba viendo, indeciso sobre si burlarse de ella a costa de una paliza o hacerse de oídos sordos.

"¿El hecho de que sea un mago de hielo no es una razón más que suficiente para serlo?" podría inquirir con ironía; y aunque aquella era una pregunta perspicaz, también era falsa.

En la mayoría de los casos, Erza cerraba los ojos, como entendiendo una indirecta —algo que no quería que él supiese—, y hacía como si nunca hubiese dicho eso. Gray no le reclamaba nada y volvía a lo suyo, sin embargo, esa afirmación un tanto cruel continuaba rondándole la mente.

Al contrario de Natsu Gray prefería la discreción, el misterio. Por eso no se animaba a preguntarle a Erza de qué hablaba —porque la magia no, definitivamente no—. Lo peor era que sí sabía, claro que sabía. Sus sonrisas eran sutiles, diminutas, y escasas. Sus lágrimas no tenían permitido brotar más de lo que en un chico podía considerarse _guay_. Sus sonrojos calentaban menos que un fósforo apagado. La amabilidad, la sutileza, estaban fuera de su vocabulario.

— Gray, a veces tú puedes ser muy frío.

La segunda persona que solía comentarlo, sin mala intención, claro está, resultó ser Lucy.

"Pues vale, gracias por notar algo tan obvio Lucy. Tú y Erza me ayudan mucho a afrontar estas sesiones de psicología".

Gray no era tonto. Mucho menos retrasado. Comprendía de dónde venían los bebes, lo que ocurre cuando una chica le presta interés a su imagen, la importancia de un primer beso. Todo eso y más. Pero la gente a su alrededor parecía no notarlo y lo trataban como a un niño en preescolar. Simplemente se negaban a aceptar que no le interesaba intimar en lo absoluto.

«_Gray es sinónimo de frialdad._»

«_Gray es gris. No tiene sentimientos._»

Sí, bueno, a quién carajos le importa. Era su vida amorosa. De nadie más. Gray estaba perfectamente bien con las cosas como eran: bromeando con Lucy y preocupándose por Erza, peleando con Natsu y extrañando a Ul y, eventualmente, a Lyon. Luego la conoció. Luego la rutina se alteró, en una marea de inseguridades y sorpresas, porque Juvia vino y lo miró como si fuese una especie Dios o algo similar.

«¿Gray-sama, sabía que, de no ser por usted, el corazón de Juvia aún estaría congelado?»

Y Gray se sintió vacío. No pudo reconocerse como aquel muchacho que pasaba de cualquier fémina, que tiraba los chocolates y poemas a la basura, que no era suave al tacto ni a cualquier otro sentido.

Juvia era extraña. Diferente a todas las mujeres. Discreta. Como él. Igual que él.

De alguna manera, podía entenderla como ningún otro. Y pronto se fue acostumbrando a su presencia, a tener sobre sí mismo una nube siguiéndole a cualquier parte, procurando no derramar ninguna lágrima porque Juvia estaba al tanto de que a él no le gustaban las magas débiles y ella buscaba todo, menos decepcionarlo.

Lo cierto era que, pese a su desconocimiento, Juvia lo molestaba. Lo molestaba mucho, comparándolo con un ser perfecto cuando él se hallaba lejísimos de ser así. Sólo eran humanos. ¿Qué acaso era mucho pedir que lo tratara como a un igual, no como un superior sino alguien con quien darse la mano y admirar un cielo despejado?, ¿no podía desear algo tan mundano?

Ni con mil indirectas Juvia captaba la idea. Seguía adorándolo, pero no como a un chico. Sino como un salvador.

Héroes ya había muchos. Y él no iba a interpretar a ningún mártir. Por eso se lo dijo, claro y sin rodeos, finalizada la fiesta en Crocus: _de ahora en adelante, diré que no a lo que no me guste_.

Y ya estaba harto. Harto de falsas emociones y amores de pacotilla. Necesitaba tener la seguridad de que, frío o no, Juvia no lo dejaría de querer nunca. Que aunque doliera mucho lo estrecharía contra sí. Que no buscaría a un chico más cálido. Y que tampoco dejaría su lado, igual que Ultear y Ul.

«Gray, a veces tú puedes ser muy frío.»

Sí, a final de cuentas, todo derivaba de ello. El meollo en cuestión. Gray no era frío por su tipo de magia, o porque se desvistiera cada dos de tres, evitando que las ropas le impregnen calor. Era frío porque le arrebataron a ambos padres, y a Ul, y no pudo hacer nada al respecto más que protegerse de la violencia y tristeza que arrasaban implacables, alzando una coraza de hielo en torno a su pecho.

Juvia era demasiado buena. No la merecía. Nunca sería digno de caminar a su lado, y de pintarle las mejillas de carmín y hacerla fantasear, olvidando lo sola que estaba antes de conocerlo. Nunca sería digno de provocarle sonrisas tan perfectamente trágicas.

No podía resistir el mero pensamiento de helar a tan bella chica, de volverla insensible, como él. Y creía, que quizás, con algo de suerte, ella se rendiría y entonces ambos probarían un punto. _El amor es malo. Es mejor ampliar los horizontes_. Claro que dolería. Pero era lo mejor. Sólo que lo olvidaba, en muchas ocasiones, "a veces", como decían Erza y Lucy.

A veces le hacía un hueco a la banca donde se había sentado, permitiendo a Juvia un breve lapso de felicidad. A veces compartían el almuerzo, comida que Juvia cocinaba para él tras horas enteras de revisar libros de repostería. A veces tiraba una caja entera de cigarrillos pues Juvia con gritos de frustración insistía que moriría de cáncer de pulmón. A veces la cubría con una manta, cuando ella se quedaba dormida en una mesa, murmurando "_Gray-sama_" entre sueños. A veces observaba con molestia a Lyon, por ser más carismático y abierto que él, aunque fuese un cretino. A veces Juvia aparentaba quererlo de verdad, como un hombre, y no un ídolo. Entonces Gray sonreía para sus adentros, sintiéndose un poco menos gélido. Más humano.

Todos estaban seguros de que no le correspondía. Que los esfuerzos de Juvia eran inútiles y absurdos.

Pero si gustar de Juvia significaba que tanta bondad le hacía sentir egoísta, mas, que por nada del mundo permitiría que Juvia cesara esas atenciones, incluso si se ennoviaba con otro. Si significaba reconocer su fuerza física y emocional y enorgullecerse de ella. Si significaba sentir repelús con cada regalo extravagante de su parte pero que nada más llegue a casa guardará en un cajón de recuerdos preciados. Entonces sí, le gusta.

Quizás le ha venido gustando desde hace cuatrocientos trece días, en los cuales ha ido marcando en el calendario "_Hoy es otro día más en que Juvia me querrá por ser yo_", y en los futuros, donde atesorará aquella bufanda que derrite, poquito a poquito, sus sentimientos, pero sin ahogarlos. Aquella bufanda que Juvia pasó tejiendo a costa de pinchazos y desvelos y muchas bolas de estambre. Aquella bufanda que Juvia hizo, no porque le disgustase su frialdad, sino porque era una prueba de que incluso el más incomprendido cubo de hielo puede acobijar a una gota de lluvia.

Y es que Gray podía no ser cálido y Juvia podía no ser comprensible, cada «Gray-sama, gracias por iluminar a Juvia, gracias por enseñarle cómo vivir» que Juvia pronunciara podía no ser verdad. No obstante, al colocarse esa prenda alrededor del cuello, Gray conseguía creerse cualquier cosa. Como que con la temperatura adecuada tanto la lluvia como el hielo se volvía algo más, un algo que sólo ellos dos podían crear; y que transcurridos otros cuatrocientos trece días él los envolvería con esa bufanda, fundiéndose en la nieve y Juvia lloraría de alegría.

Tal vez entonces tanto Erza como Lucy le sonreirían con sinceridad, señalarían sus manos unidas y exclamarían: Mira a Gray, a veces puede ser muy tibio.

Sólo…, tal vez.

**#FIN**

* * *

PD. "Para ti, en nueve meses" será actualizado el 22.


End file.
